


Cherished Lauds

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: Reiju only accepts praises from one person only.(FLASH FICTION CHALLENGE FOR WOMEN WANTED ZINE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Cherished Lauds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Praises, for Flash Fiction challenge~

_"Long Live Germa! Long Live Vinsmokes!"_

_"You did well, my Daughter,"_

_"Great job in the mission today, Reiju,"_

All of these for Reiju sounds nothing, but empty lauds with tinted victories of their family's reputation as warmongers. Praises like those haunt her every night; she would remember when they would start a havoc to the townspeople, afflicting thousands of innocent people in pain with their heartless, violent raids. Screams from women and children would last for days in her memories, increasing her sleepless nights on her luxurious bed.

Reiju has been enduring her family's abusive dictatorship for almost two decades of her living. Ever since Judge had to force her beloved mother into surgery to modify her younger siblings, she felt helpless on stopping her father because of her small stature and was programmed to do her father's wishes. 

After the surgery, her mother survived, but not much later, she learned her mother sneaked a toxin to reverse the genetic modification to her unborn children, which paid a bittersweet consequence.

The only praises she would accept is from her late, beloved mother, Sora.

Young Reiju spent the last living days with her mother in the infirmary. She was indeed lucky to have a caring and nurturing mother. She would compliment her how strong she had gotten as the eldest, as she would watch over her younger brothers in the future. Those days in the infirmary were the most precious memories Reiju had cherished: She would watch how her mother shows maternal affection to Sanji as she eats his unpalatable meal. She would stay awake for the two of them just to listen from their childish stories and how their day was.

"Reiju, remember to stay strong for your brothers and always be patient with them. Take care of Sanji for me. That little boy is fragile, and you know that. I'm proud and happy to have you as my daughter. I always love you all," These were the last words from her mother before she passed away.

* * *

"We're here, ma'am," the coachman called.

Reiju stepped out of the carriage and walked towards Sora's grave up on the hill. Reiju never missed a year visiting her mother in secret. She placed her mother's favourite flowers on the tombstone and kneels on the grass. She sat for a moment, thinking of a few words to tell her mother before she speaks.

"Hello, mother," she started. "Guess who come to pay a visit in the family after a decade," she giggled as she shifted her legs into a sitting position. "Well, he did not really visit us. Yonji actually abducted and threatened him to come back to Germa," she rolled her eyes from the memory.

Her visit to Sora this time lasted for two hours since Sanji came back. She never stopped reminiscing, telling her mother what happened during the short stay of Sanji for the wedding. She highlights his heroic deeds and gentry, telling how proud she is as his sister.


End file.
